


World's Okayest Dad

by Blaiziken



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dads AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, ill add more as we guess idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: Axel and Saix fell out years ago; now they're both raising children of their own, albeit with very different parenting methods. What will happen when their children become friends, bringing them together again?





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys heres my first attempt at a multi chap fic. i have the next few chapters written so ill try and get those up asap! hope u guys like it

“Roxas, hurry up!”

“I said I’m coming!”

Roxas rushed down the stairs, his feet making a rhythm of thumps as they connected with each passing level. After reaching the bottom, he went into the kitchen where Axel was sitting at the table, munching on a slice of bacon and stirring his coffee. The smell of cooking was still thick in the air, although it should have had been enough time to disperse a bit. The family’s large Burnese mountain dog, Meatloaf, bounded over to his owner as he entered, wagging his tail excitedly. Roxas gave him a quick greeting before moving to sit at the table. “Sorry, Dad.”

Axel scoffed. “You should be. Next time I’m leaving without you.”

Roxas smirked at this. “As if. You wouldn’t miss this for the world and you know it.”

“Well, hey, you got me there. But can you blame me? My little man, all grown up now. I have to be there for him while I still can.”

“Does ‘being there’ for someone include abandoning them as their only ride to school?”

“Absolutely. It’s the most important part of fatherhood.”

Roxas smiled and began shuffling the food on his plate around. “Are you going into work today?”

“Not ‘til later. I wanted to be able to drive you on your first day, and I’ve got some grocery shopping to do.”

“Can you do that?”

Axel smirked. “They haven’t stopped me yet.”

Roxas raised an eyebrow. Axel downed the rest of his coffee and went to rinse the mug. 

“So tell me something.”

“Hmm?”

“Didn’t I raise you better than to play with your food?”

Roxas put his fork down and shoved the plate away. “I’m not very hungry today.”

“Skipping meals isn’t good, kid,” Axel turned back and leaned down over the table, looking Roxas dead in the eye. “Is everything ok?”

“I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“Right. About school.” The man looked away, as if searching for the right thing to say. “Can you even eat something?”

“Probably not.”

“All right,” Axel said, and he stood up and picked up the plates. “Don’t make this a habit though, okay?”

“I won’t.”

The redheaded man carelessly placed the dishes to the counter with a loud clatter and snatched one of the uneaten slices of bacon off one of them. “Well, are we off to your first day of high school then?”

Roxas smiled and stood up. “Yeah, I think we are.”

 

Meanwhile, in another household, a similar scene was taking place.

Xion stepped into the kitchen and quietly took her place at the table. The blue haired man didn’t look away from the paper he was reading as the chair scraped slightly along the ground.

“Good morning, Xion.”

“Good morning, Father.”

Saix took a sip of his coffee and continued to scan the pages in front of him. The two ate in silence for a bit; the only sounds were the turning of newspaper and the sound of clinking utensils on plates. 

“Did you sleep well?” Saix finally spoke up, looking from his paper.

“Hmm? Oh, yes,” she answered as she slowly poured some juice into her glass. “For the most part.” 

Saix raised an eyebrow at this and looked at her. “What does that mean?”

“I-I just, was feeling anxious about today for a bit. It’s fine.”

“Xion, if you think you’ll need-“

“No, no I’m fine!” The dark haired girl interjected quickly. “Really. It was a one night thing.”

Saix put his paper down and sighed. “All right, if you’re sure. But if it gets to that point again, don’t hesitate to ask. Things are going to be more difficult this year, and I don’t want this affecting your studies anymore.”

“It won’t. I promise.”

Saix finished what remained of his coffee. “Shall we be going then?”

Xion nodded and finished off her glass. “Don’t want to be late, after all.” She rose from the table and grabbed her bag, following her father to the door, thinking a bit too hard about how the anxiety wasn’t really a one-time occurrence as she’d said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion face different receptions once returning from their first day, featuring Axel being kind of a lame in a dad sort of way.

Axel pulled up to the front of the school and looked over at Roxas. “Good luck, okay kid?”

Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Knock ‘em dead, Champ!” Axel smiled as Roxas exited the vehicle. “Especially if they’re giving you trouble. Don’t hesitate to stand up for yourself.”

“Sure thing.” Roxas rolled his eyes before leaning in to look through the passenger window. “Catch you later, Dad.”

Axel waved, then began to drive off. Roxas turned to the building and was immediately startled by a loud car horn from right behind him. He turned around to see his father driving off, someone in another car behind him obviously not pleased with him.

Roxas couldn’t help but laugh a bit at this. His guardian never was the most careful driver in the world. Maybe that small moment of humour would help settle his nerves. He took a breath and stepped towards the building.

As he looked around at the people milling around him, he realized his hopes of dashing his anxieties were little more than a pipe dream. Sure, high school was just another school, but it was still new. He had no idea what to expect, and considering he’d never had any actual friends at his previous schools, he felt a lot was riding on this next stage of his life.

He really hoped things were going to go well.

~

“Have a good day, Xion.”

Xion stepped out of the car and grabbed her things. “I will, Father. Thank you for driving me.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you after class.”  
Xion nodded and started walking away, before being startled by a car horn honking. She turned around to see Saix leaning on the horn, looking very displeased as another car pulled away from him. Xion wondered what on earth had happened in such a short time. Then again, it could’ve been nothing. Saix getting ticked off by random passersby wasn’t an uncommon occurance.  
The curiosity quickly fell off her radar as she turned back to the school building. She headed for the doors, praying this year wouldn’t be as bad as previous ones.

~

Axel switched the key over and let out a sigh as the engine clicked off. He sat there for a bit, occasionally tapping his fingers on the wheel, letting the artificial feeling of it ground him.  
God, he hoped he’d done that right. Maybe he should’ve grabbed more parenting books.  
Watching his kid go off to his first day of high school was harder than he thought. It didn’t matter how many years he had Roxas, he never seemed to get a proper handle on this whole “father” thing. Trying to find that balance between “too protective” and “too uncaring” was a harder tight rope to walk than he’d ever imagined.  
Leaning back in the driver’s seat, he tried to think back to his high school experiences. What would he have needed back then?  
How friendship works, maybe, he thought. Memories of his teenage years always brought him back to…  
No. Axel shook his head, the momentum knocking the train of thought of its rails. Now wasn’t the time to reminisce. He was already late for work. If he waited any longer, he’d start using up his vacation days.  
Axel climbed out of the vehicle and locked it, straightening his tie as he walked into the office. Maybe he’d come across as a lame old guy earlier, but he could work more on this “parenting a teenager” gig once Roxas had given him the low down on his first day. 

~

Roxas shut the door as softly as he could as he returned. He wasn’t sure if anyone was home, but he wasn’t exactly eager to draw attention to himself right now.  
“Hey, welcome back!”  
Roxas swallowed as Axel called out to him from another room.  
“Come on in the kitchen, I wanna hear all about it.”  
Roxas slowly entered the room and looked over. Axel was standing at the sink drying the dishes from earlier. He shot an eager smile at his kid before turning back to his task.  
“So, how’d it go?”  
“It was, fine I guess.” Roxas said flatly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Fine? That’s it? Come on, I wanna know a little more than that.”  
“Well, I got my classes, and they were okay. Nothing really happened, I guess.”  
Axel turned around to watch Roxas closely.  
“Any kids look friendly? Or at least, not too annoying?”  
“Well, there’s this one guy named Pence I think. He’s alright, and so are his friends I guess.” Roxas looked towards the stairs and rubbed his neck. “And there’s this one girl who seems okay, but I don’t know really. She didn’t say much.”  
Axel smiled enthusiastically. “That’s good! You should try and get to know some of them. Really.”  
Roxas looked back and smiled. “I’ll do my best. I’m going up to my room for now.”  
“Sure thing, kid. I’ll want your help with dinner though, okay?”  
“Okay. I love you, Dad.”  
“You too, kid. Later.”  
“Later.”

~

Xion slipped into the house. She knew Saix wouldn’t be home yet, but she still went as quietly as possible. It was just her nature. She crept into her room and shut the door, the few household sounds from outside muffled for comfort. She put her things down and collapsed onto her bed, focusing on the stiff fabric against her skin.  
She exhaled a sigh, relaxing for perhaps the first time all day. She did it. She survived the first day. Only about 200 more, she thought to herself, the exact number escaping her. She could do this.  
A half hour or so passed as she lay there, enjoying the solitude and calm of being alone, before she heard a jingle of keys and the click of the front door lock. Her shoulders tensed; this was a conversation she wasn’t ready for.  
Sitting up, she heard her father’s voice below.  
“Xion? Are you home?”  
She got up and opened the door, calling out an answer. “Yes, I’ll be right out.”  
Xion walked down the hall to find Saix in the living room, setting down his briefcase from work before sitting down next to it.  
“How was school? Have you gotten any homework yet?”  
Xion swallowed. “Not yet. It went fine, I think.”  
“That’s good.”  
The two stood in silence for a moment, Xion nervously avoiding eye contact. In a passing glance, she noticed Saix seemed to be straining for thought.  
“Did you, make any friends?” He asked finally, his voice sounding slightly less stiff than usual.  
Xion sighed softly. “No. I didn’t get the chance to talk to anyone.”  
Saix looked up at her, and she quickly added, “It’s just the first day! I’m sure I’ll find someone.”  
“I should hope so.”  
Another tense silence followed this, before Saix broke it.  
“That’s all. You may go now.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Father.”  
“Of course. Dinner will be at 6; I’ll see you then.”  
Xion turned and made a retreat for her room, desperately hoping the relief wasn’t visible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the barest chapter i have cuz its all mostly foreshadowing or whatever and its also unbeta'd but i really wanted to get it posted so whoevers reading this knows im not dead so. stay tuned it gets better i promise


End file.
